


De dolor y sangre

by Libia



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [3]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Tyrell Vampire, Tyrell Vampiro, Universo Alternativo Vampiros, Vampires, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia
Summary: Tyrell Wellick llorando a su lado era una alucinación un juego de su cerebro drogado ,lo que no entendía era porque de todas las personas que conocía su mente elegiría al ejecutivo ,era “extraño”,“Tú ¿sabes algo” cuestionaba a su amigo imaginario.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene spoilers del final de la primera temporada,  
> tendencia al vampirico de Anne Rice ,True Blood , etc.  
> Si tambien amas Tyrelliot unete a :  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

Podía sentirlo,el abismo y la dolorosa caída , _ dolor , tanto dolor  _ ,no lo soportaba tenía que salir de ahí e ir junto a Elliot ,el sol aún seguía visible, radiante ,no tenía que ver el reloj para saber que faltaban mucho tiempo para que el sol se oculte , en un impulso Tyrell intentó salir del cuarto pero Joanna ,su esposa, lo detuvo --- ¿En qué estás pensando,has perdido la cabeza? --- dijo alterada agrandando los ojos impidiéndole la salida , sabía que no podría hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de su hacedora , era más fuerte que él ,sólo le quedaba enfocarse en averiguar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba  _ su  _ humano.

No era difícil hackear la red de hospitales y clínicas no cuando se era tan bueno como el ejecutivo, lo encontró rápidamente ,estaba cerca a unos kilómetros de distancia que podría recorrer en una hora si iba corriendo,la mitad con auto,el unico detalle era entrar al lugar,hace unas décadas no hubiera significado un problema en absoluto,tan fácil como entrar a una tienda pero desde que los vampiros salieron del  _ ataúd  _ las defensas y reglas en lugares del estado estaban fuertemente asegurados contra ellos y más si se trataba de un hospital con tanta sangre fácil de obtener, prácticamente la comida estaba servida para cualquier vampiro.

La forma más viable de que un vampiro entre sin problemas era que sea legalmente familia de sangre del paciente o su esposo ,la última opción era la elegida por supuesto , cambiar los datos ,crear una identidad falsa como una hora,llamó a su vigilante para que fuera a recoger su documento de identidad “Martín Wallstrom” sería su nombre , implicar el suyo aparte del riesgo que incluía para un alto ejecutivo como él ,era prácticamente un error ,su identidad estaba sumado al de su esposa ,un _ matrimonio vampírico _ ,reside mucho papeleo en ello tanto como para que todos lo tengan en cuenta, incluso si se iba a comprar una maldita botella de “real blood” en su tarjeta figuraría sus datos con el nombre de su esposa al lado .

\--- Elliot Alderson ¿ Cuál es su habitación? Fue ingresado hace unas horas --- preguntó procurando mantener la calma,fallando estrepitosamente,la enfermera se negó con cortesía --- Disculpe pero sólo pueden entrar familiares --- Tyrell sacó su identificación --- Soy su esposo ,necesito verlo --- continuó expresando todo su dolor cuidando de no llorar , las lágrimas de sangre suelen asustar a los humanos, La mujer prácticamente no vio su identificación al escuchar la última afirmación -- 3° Piso Unidad B ,Habitación 303 --- Indico,no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces el vampiro ya estaba en marcha ni bien lo escucho .

La caída había sido grave pero su cuerpo lo había llevado  _ “bien” _ según los doctores ,incluso noto sorpresa en ellos por la inusual resistencia de su cuerpo  _ “otro en su lugar hubiera muerto” _ , lo que no dijeron y no necesitaron hacerlo,fue acerca del dolor, todo su cuerpo estaba sumido en ello a pesar de todas las drogas legales que le inyectaron para mitigarlo , lo único que le provocaba eran  _ alucinaciones _ . 

Tyrell Wellick llorando a su lado era una  _ alucinación _ un juego de su cerebro drogado ,lo que no entendía era porque de todas las personas que conocía su mente elegiría al ejecutivo ,era  _ “extraño”,“tú ¿sabes algo”  _ cuestionaba a su amigo imaginario.

_ “No había respuestas,nunca las había,no existía nadie más ahí para contestar ,aferrarse a la idea de que alguien ,un amigo lo escuchaba era sólo una ilusión”. _

\--- Vine tan pronto como pude, debí haberte vigilado más de cerca,sólo eres humano y los humanos son tan frágiles ellos mueren y yo no puedo ,no puedo imaginar que tú … --- decía el vampiro entre sollozos tomando su mano entre las suyas ,el contacto era íntimo , un tipo de intimidad a la cual el hacker no estaba acostumbrado el afecto ,la calidez que despedía ese toque contrariaba a la frialdad vampírica. 

Pero lo que dejó a Elliot aún más confundido fue que el ejecutivo o mejor dicho la  _ alucinación _ de él cortara su propia muñeca y se la pusiera en su boca.

\--- Ellos dicen que es “sagrada” y que no debemos dársela a los humanos porque los volvería más fuertes,no lo creía pero no lo cuestionaba hasta que te vi esa vez ,lo experimentaste ¿Verdad? Quizás ayude, tenemos que intentarlo --- insistió en tono desesperado.


End file.
